Change The Past, Alter The Future
by pensquared
Summary: Kaoru wishes that Kenshin would forget about Tomoe, and with the help of a fairy godmother, goes back in time. But does the future go her way?
1. The Almost as Good Dinner

Sry, Kaoru fanatics. This might not seem like Kaoru. But I thought it would be fun to do this, and so I will. But pleeze, read on neways! =)  
  
~Changing the Past, Altering the Future~  
  
:: chapter 1 ::  
  
Kaoru bustled around her kitchen, putting the final touches on her dinner. She tasted a sip of her soup: perfect! Those lessons have really paid off.  
  
She wanted tonight's dinner to be ultimately special, since she and Kenshin would be dining together. It was the first day in two months that they were able to be alone. Sano was off gambling, Megumi was in Aizu for a medical conference with Dr. Genzai, and the sisters Ayame and Suzume were gone with their grandfather. Yahiko had been a bit harder, but after bribing him with a meal that night at the Akabeko, Yahiko willingly agreed.  
  
Kaoru snickered to herself. She knew that boy too well: the only things on his mind besides training to be as good as Kenshin were food and Tsubame. It had been easy to get him out of the house for the night.  
  
She placed a few sakura petals on the table. Perfect. Walking over to the door, she made sure on the way that her kimono was immaculate. "Kenshin, dinner time!"  
  
Kenshin popped his head around the corner. "Already, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru smiled mischievously. "Yes, Kenshin. Come on, already!" And with that, she grabbed his wrist and half pulled, half dragged him to the dining room.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
She plunked Kenshin down. "Taste it!"  
  
He glanced down warily at the new type of food that appeared before him. "Er, if sessha may ask . . . is this unagi?"  
  
"Yep! Taste it! I promise it won't poison you like the soup I made last time."  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped, remembering that incident two months ago.  
  
He picked up his chopsticks and poked warily at his food. He picked up a small morsel and put it in his mouth. He chewed, and swallowed. "This is good, Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Kaoru grinned and started eating as well. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. It tastes almost as good as the ones Tomoe used to make."  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. Oopsie.  
  
Kaoru felt tears filling up in her eyes. Even now he was thinking of Tomoe.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't feel so well. I think I'll go sleep early." And with that, she ran out of the room, trying to hide her tears.  
  
"Kaoru . . ." Kenshin said to the slamming door. He sullenly glared at the unagi. "Darn you, unagi. You made sessha get Kaoru angry."  
  
In her room, Kaoru was sprawled on her futon, crying. Why can't Kenshin forget about Tomoe? Even when she tried so hard, she could never beat Tomoe. Sure, she was Kenshin's first wife. Sure, she was a good cook and homemaker. She knew all that from the time Kenshin told them all about his past.  
  
Kaoru hugged her pillow. "Can't I ever take her place? It'll be better if she and Kenshin never met."  
  
A poof of smoke startled Kaoru. She wiped the tears off her swollen eyes and focused on a short old woman in a light pink yukata. "Wha?"  
  
The old woman waved around a wand. "Konichiwa, Kaoru! I'm your fairy godmother!"  
  
"Fairy what?"  
  
"Godmother."  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
The old lady sighed impatiently. "I'm your godmother! I'm magical!"  
  
Kaoru gave the woman a skeptical look. "And that means?"  
  
The woman sighed. "I grant your wish with my magic, since I'm supposed to be looking over you."  
  
"Wait a sec. If you grant my wishes, where were you when I wished that Kenshin wouldn't go to Kyoto?"  
  
"I can't do bad things. After all, Kenshin was saving Japan."  
  
"Ok, then . . ."  
  
"So I see you wish that Kenshin never met Tomoe."  
  
"Well, kind of."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"Erm . . . yes."  
  
"Alright!" The godmother waved her wand around, causing a bunch of sparks at the end to ignite.  
  
"I won't do it myself, since time travel messes up my cholesterol."  
  
"Time travel?"  
  
"Yes. I'll send you back in time, to the day Kenshin and Tomoe met. It's all yours from then on."  
  
"But will I come back to . . ."  
  
The godmother waved her wand around impatiently. "You'll automatically be back in 12 hours."  
  
"12 hours . . ."  
  
"Are you going or not?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated. This seemed fishy. But then, she remembered Kenshin's words. "This is almost as good as Tomoe's . . ."  
  
Tomoe's . . .  
  
Tomoe's . . .  
  
"Alright."  
  
The godmother shot a wave of sparks at Kaoru. She felt an odd sensation on her body, similar to tickling.  
  
And then, everything was black.  
  
[Yay, end of chappie one! Hope you liked it!] 


	2. The Bar of the Past

Thanks for reviewing. =) thank you, thank you!  
  
:: chapter 2 ::  
  
Wait, no. It wasn't all black. There it was, a window of light right up ahead.  
  
Kaoru's eyes eventually got used to the darkness. She knew that she was on a road of some sorts, and ahead of her was a building. There was hardly any person on the streets, and the air was sharp with cold.  
  
Kaoru shuddered. So this was what those times that Kenshin talked about was like.  
  
Kaoru shuddered again, and shivered as well. Gosh, it was cold. She rubbed her arms fervently. She decided to check out the house ahead to see what it was like.  
  
As she walked closer, she noticed that it was a bar. 'Maybe it's the bar that Kenshin was drinking in the night he met Tomoe . . .' Kaoru thought. She pushed open the door and stepped into the warm room.  
  
Her eyes got accustomed to the brightness. Many somber men sat around, drinking sake and conversing in low tones. She noticed that quite a few carried swords around. Her heart went out for Kenshin; what a horrible, violent time this must have been.  
  
In the corner, there was a little boy with red hair in a high, sleek ponytail. Kaoru's eyes bulged. She noticed a sharp scar on his cheek, and his fierce purple eyes glaring off into nowhere.  
  
Kaoru could hardly believe her eyes. This was fifteen year old Kenshin.  
  
Looking around, she also saw a young woman sitting by herself in the opposite corner. This woman had sad, unfocused eyes. Kaoru watched as she poured and downed a cup of sake. And another one. And another one.  
  
Kaoru felt sad for this woman. How horrible it must feel to be alone like this, having nothing to do other than drinking.  
  
"Are you coming in or not, Miss?"  
  
A few emotionless eyes were cast upon her, and then went back focusing on the blank walls in front of them. Kaoru reddened a bit. "Yes, I am."  
  
She walked slowly to a seat almost exactly next to Kenshin's seat. As she sat down, she accidentally bumped into his sword, which he had placed close next to him. Instantly, Kenshin's hand grabbed the hilt, and he turned around and glared at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru froze. The fierce purple eyes that dug inside her were flecked with amber. This wasn't Kenshin. It was Hitokiri Battousai, that character Kaoru had seen who killed with no mercy. "Gomen . . . gomen nasai," she stuttered awkwardly.  
  
Wordlessly, Kenshin turned back to his sake and pensive mood. Kaoru ordered a cup of tea (much to the disappointment of the owner- he had wished that she was more like the other young lady in the other corner) and studied her surroundings.  
  
So this was Kenshin's life, the life he told her about. How dreary and lonely it was. She remembered the Kenshin that spent countless nights with her in the dojo, talking, laughing, and enjoying life. It was hard to imagine that carefree, loving man as this brooding, cold teenager.  
  
She turned her gaze to her right, where Kenshin was. He was even shorter than her right now, only about 5'. He looked similar to the Kenshin she knew, but this Kenshin had only one scar, his hair was in a high, sleek ponytail, and his eyes were murderously amber.  
  
Kaoru shuddered, despite sipping the warm tea. Those eyes were frightening. For the short moment he glared at her, she had felt daggers being thrown at her. Those eyes radiated anger, radiated murder, radiated hate. They were the eyes of someone who had no emotions.  
  
She turned her attention to across the room, where the other woman was steadily drinking. It must be Tomoe Yukishiro.  
  
Kaoru had to admit, Tomoe was beautiful. She had raven black hair that was exquisitely twisted and tied. She had soft, pale skin that shone in the flickering candlelight. Her hands were delicate, pouring the sake into her cup with the certain amount of class.  
  
And yet, her eyes were completely devoid of emotion. She showed no sign of happiness, sadness, or anger. The blank pupils were blank, staring off into the middle of nowhere. It was like her body was there, but her mind was somewhere else. She wore a simple, grave kimono with dark colors. Her kimono had the sharp contrast of white against purple. Kaoru fingered her own bright yellow sleeves. She could never imagine such a depressing garb.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She could see the numerous empty sake bottles scattered next to the silent woman. How long had Tomoe been here drinking? Kaoru could never imagine spending even one night in such a depressing atmosphere at home.  
  
To her right, Kenshin arose abruptly, breaking Kaoru's line of thinking. He walked swiftly out the door, leaving it to slam behind him.  
  
Kaoru slurped up the last drop of her tea, paid her tab, and left too. She followed the man in the distance quietly, keeping her eyes on his crimson hair. The wind chilled her to the bone and chafed her skin. She wondered if Kenshin felt the same way right now. He sure didn't look it, continuing to walk swiftly on.  
  
After hurrying along after Kenshin's swift pace, she was surprised to see the figure stop. She halted; what happened?  
  
And suddenly, a shadow lept out next to Kenshin, enveloping him.  
  
[whew! Done! =) Hope you liked it. CC please, if you wouldn't mind. ^.^ Till next time, sayonara!] 


	3. The Tooth Fairy Hands Over the Cherry

Thanks for the reviews! =) rosy-poo, you are a kenshin hater. Grr. =)  
  
:: chapter 3 ::  
  
Kaoru could only stand in silent shock. She watched Kenshin slide out his katana in a flash of cold light. The two shadows moved around each other in a dangerous ballet.  
  
This was that person Kenshin had spoken of, the samurai in black sent to assassinate Kenshin. A hitokiri sent to kill a hitokiri.  
  
Kaoru wanted nothing more than to grab her bokken and assist Kenshin. But she remembered that Kenshin had beaten the hitokiri. Right?  
  
A gasping sound put Kaoru out of her trance. That hitokiri had gained the upper hand. He was strangling Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru ran forward as fast as her feet would carry her. "No, you can't die, no!"  
  
Then, suddenly, Kenshin went into motion again. In a flash of red, he had killed the other man.  
  
Warm, red liquid splashed over Kaoru. She could only stand in silent shock. This was Kenshin . . . no, Hitokiri Battousai . . . as Kenshin had once described to her.  
  
She stared down at her fingers. They were soaked in blood. Blood.  
  
It had started to rain, but Kaoru didn't notice. All she could see was the blood on her hands. On the path. Everywhere.  
  
She stared forward and blinked, her eyes sticky from the blood coating her eyelids. She could see Kenshin staring at her with shocked eyes. And staring at someone behind her, too.  
  
She heard a sigh behind her. It must be Tomoe. Kaoru tried to turn around, but couldn't. She felt the world blacking out into a pool of black and red.  
  
____*____*____*____*____*____  
  
Kaoru groggily opened her eyes. The world was no longer red. Thank goodness.  
  
She weakly sighed. Oh, what had she gotten herself into?  
  
She saw light faintly peeking out from behind the window. It must be morning. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Another slumped figure groaned on the futon next to hers. Kaoru saw that it was the woman in the bar. Tomoe.  
  
The woman opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Ohayo," she said in an expressionless voice.  
  
"Ohayo," Kaoru replied in a just as expressionless tone.  
  
The woman stared at Kaoru. "Who are you?"  
  
Kaoru smiled tightly. "Kaoru . . .Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
The woman nodded her head in response. "Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe."  
  
Kaoru stood up, and noticed that she was now wearing a faded gray yukata. Tomoe also rose, and she was donning a yellowed white yukata.  
  
On the other side of the room hung two kimonos. Kaoru examined them: a bit damp, but still wearable. She took her yellow one off the line, and handed the white one to Tomoe. "Here, they're dry now."  
  
Tomoe's face was still expressionless, but her eyes crinkled a bit. "Arigato gozaimasu," she murmured in her soft melodic voice.  
  
Kaoru felt her bias against Tomoe crumbling. She was so quiet, delicate, and polite. How did she ever hate Tomoe?  
  
As they slid open the door, they saw a small, slumped figure sitting in the hall with his red hair pouring over the katana propped against his shoulder. It must be Kenshin! The two girls quietly started down the stairs, not disturbing Kenshin.  
  
As soon as they stepped off the stairs, they saw an old woman carrying a basket with vegetables. "Ohayo!" the old woman said. "I see you two are awake."  
  
"Konichiwa, er . . ."  
  
"Just call me Okami, girls."  
  
"Hai, Okami-san."  
  
Tomoe looked into Okami's eyes. "May I ask how we are here, Okami- san?"  
  
Okami chuckled. "Ah, well, see, this young master Himura brought you back." She erupted into cackles. "You should've seen our surprise; no one at this inn expected that boy to bring back not one, but two girls!"  
  
Both Kaoru and Tomoe sweatdropped as they watched Okami go into severe wheezes from her laughter.  
  
Eventually, Okami stopped her laughter. "So, girls, can you help me in the kitchen?"  
  
Tomoe nodded politely. "Hai, I have had lots of experience in kitchens."  
  
Kaoru blanched at the mere thought of it. If she accidentally food poisoned someone here, she could get killed right then and there. "Uh, I'm not so good with cooking, so . . ."  
  
Okami nodded. "Not a good cook, huh."  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped.  
  
Okami pointed towards a nearby door. "Kenshin's usually the one who brings in water, but-,"  
  
Tomoe looked up, her eyes wide with shock. "Kenshin? Heart of sword? Here?"  
  
Okami raised an eyebrow. "Hai: Kenshin Himura."  
  
Kaoru added in her two cents: "Kenshin's still asleep."  
  
Okami nodded wisely. "Well, see, since he's asleep, I thought that you could maybe do this for him?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Sure, I'm very handy with things like that." And with that, she brightly bounded out of the house.  
  
She immediately located the well, and started hoisting up a bucket of water. She slowly pulled on the rope in order to raise the heavy bucket up. Just as soon as the bucket reached the top . . .  
  
POOF!  
  
"AUGH!" Kaoru cried, dropping the bucket back into the well. She turned around, and who did she see but the fairy godmother?  
  
"You scared me!"  
  
"Not my fault. I can't control how I apparate here!"  
  
Kaoru squinted at the fairy godmother's skimpy, strappy blue dress. "By the way, what happened to your . . .outfit?"  
  
The jolly woman scowled. "Hey, don't blame me. I don't get paid very much as a fairy godmother. I've gotta work overtime."  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"  
  
Grumbling, the fairy godmother pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were teeth. "Tooth fairy."  
  
Kaoru stifled her giggles, knowing that Okami might come to check on Kaoru if she heard hysterical laughter.  
  
The fairy godmother arranged herself up arrogantly. "Anyways, I'm here to take you back."  
  
"Back?"  
  
The fairy godmother rolled her eyes. "It's time."  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No, but I'm not done yet! Please let me have more time! Please!"  
  
The old woman pondered this. "Oh, fine." From a fold in her dress, she got out a small cherry-like object. She handed it to Kaoru.  
  
"Be careful. This is a time backer. When you want to go back, just pull out that stick, and you'll be transported."  
  
Grinning, Kaoru pocketed the time backer. "Ok."  
  
"HOWEVER!" the old woman said fiercely, "This isn't very precise. You may be displaced in time up to ten years. Are you willing?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Of course!"  
  
The fairy godmother shrugged. "Alright, it's your choice. Sayonara." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
Kaoru continued hauling up the water. Now she knew she had enough time to separate Tomoe and Kenshin. 


	4. To Befriend

I sound like I know my stuff, right? =.=;;; hehheh. See, I've never watched the OVAs. I've only read a tidbit of the manga. SO, if from here, the story seems a little off the track, gomen nasai! ^.^;;; I'll try to make it all right.  
  
O, and sry for lack of new writing. End of school stuff, blahblah. Since summer vacation's coming up, little missy here will get down to business and do some serious writing. =) hehe.  
  
:: chapter 4 ::  
  
Kaoru carried a brimming bucket of water back to the kitchen. She saw her knuckles get white from the weight. She quickened her steps. Just a few feet now. Almost there . . . two feet . . .  
  
A sharp pain shook through Kaoru's right toe. She dropped the bucket, thankfully only spilling half the water, and clutched her right foot in agony. She made a face at the sharp rock. "Accursed stone!"  
  
Angrily, she kicked the small rock. It bounced ten feet away. Kaoru also started hopping, now tenderly clutching her left foot.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kaoru stood back on two feet, and stared in horror at the shards of a bowl scattered on the ground. She felt her blue eyes fill up with tears. How shameful, she couldn't even bring in a bucket of water. And she just had to embarrass herself in front of homemaking Tomoe! "Tomoe-san . . . gomen."  
  
Tomoe quietly gathered up the ceramic pieces with her bare hands. Kaoru shuddered; she had tried to pick up shards of a bowl like that once, and had gotten cut so bad Megumi had to give her stitches.  
  
Tomoe looked at Kaoru straight in the eye. Kaoru noticed that the deep black was actually a dark plum red. "No need to apologize to me, Kaoru- san. Apoligize to Okami . . ."  
  
"Yes, girls?"  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped. This woman looked old, but she obviously had great hearing.  
  
"Uh, Okami-san . . . I accidentally broke a bowl Tomoe-san was holding . . . gomen . . ."  
  
Okami waved it off. "Oh, it's alright. I've broken quite a few bowls in my lifetime too. But it's ok, I don't need it anyways. Do you have the water?"  
  
Kaoru brought the bucket in. "Here you go."  
  
"Arigato, Kaoru. There, that's all done. Could you maybe stick around a little longer until breakfast is ready, and then bring it to the men?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru walked around the kitchen, and eventually wandered over next to Tomoe. She was stirring something in a pot. "What are you making?"  
  
"Soup."  
  
"It smells really great. Do you think you can teach me how to make it?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped. That was just cold. Futilely, she tried to make conversation. "So, Tomoe-san, tell me about your family."  
  
Tomoe's hand stopped for an instant from her stirring. Then, in a flat voice she said, "Mother died when my little brother, Enishi, was born. I grew up with Father and Enishi. I left home. Enishi left home."  
  
"I know how you must feel . . ."  
  
Tomoe looked up. "What about your family, Kaoru-san?"  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. "Mother died very early . . .I hardly remember her. I lived with Father. He was the master of the Kamiya Kasshin style, and he trained me. Then, he passed away and left the dojo to me. I lived with my pupil, Yahiko, and Ke . . ."  
  
Tomoe raised an eyebrow. "Ke- what?"  
  
"Ke . . ." Kaoru felt like slapping herself for that. Duh, That was about ten years into the future. It didn't happen yet! "Kemaku."  
  
Tomoe stirred the soup. "Boyfriend?"  
  
Kaoru pondered. "Uh, . . . yes. Do you have one?"  
  
Kaoru was sure she saw a shimmer in Tomoe's eyes. "I . . . A fiancé. Kiyosato Akira."  
  
"Congratulations! When is the marriage?"  
  
" . . . he was killed."  
  
Kaoru blanched. How coldhearted of her to bring that up! She glanced at Tomoe's face, and saw that the dark red eyes were laced with sorrow. Hesitantly, she brought a hand up and patted Tomoe on her shoulder a few times. "Gomen nasai, Tomoe-san. I am sorry to bring up that subject . . ."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Tomoe . . ." Kaoru paused for a second. "You will find another happiness. I promise you. You will find someone to keep you company and all."  
  
Tomoe was silent.  
  
"But meanwhile . . ." Kaoru swallowed. Befriending Tomoe, the one who occupies Kenshin's heart? "Meanwhile, allow me to be your friend, and keep you company, since you seem to be alone in Kyoto."  
  
"Arigato, but it's ok. I don't need anybody."  
  
Kaoru tried to keep her anger from suddenly exploding. That tone of voice was irritating. "Don't be so cold."  
  
"I am simply making breakfast."  
  
Kaoru felt heat rise up. Ok, that was the last straw. That arrogant, cold voice had finally made Kaoru crack.  
  
"TOMOE!"  
  
The spoon clattered in the pot, and Tomoe looked at Kaoru.  
  
"TOMOE! Says who you don't need anybody? Everybody needs someone! I mean, I was really lonely before Ken . . . er, Kemaku . . . and Yahiko and all my friends and I met! You do need friends!"  
  
Tomoe was silent, continuing to stir the soup.  
  
"So open yourself up! You can't get anywhere if you keep on shutting yourself in like that, Tomoe-san!"  
  
Tomoe stopped stirring the soup for a moment. "Then just call me Tomoe, Kaoru-s . . . Kaoru."  
  
Tomoe's eyes averted back to the steaming pot. Even in that instant, though, Kaoru could see a small spark. A spark of happiness.  
  
Even if it was only for that fleeting moment, Kaoru knew that she had finally gotten through to Tomoe.  
  
"Alright, Tomoe. I think the soup is almost ready. I'll bring the bowls."  
  
[sry, ppls, this seems kinda boring a chapter? Ah, I promise it'll get better next chapter.] 


	5. Teasing Battousai

:: chapter 5 ::  
  
Kaoru ladled Tomoe's soup into two bowls. The hot steam rose up, tickling Kaoru's nose. She had to admit, Tomoe was a terrific cook.  
  
"Tomoe!"  
  
Tomoe walked over. "Hai?"  
  
Kaoru smiled her friendliest smile. "Breakfast."  
  
"Arigato, Kaoru."  
  
The two women sat down opposite each other as they quietly ate their breakfast, deep in their own thoughts. Kaoru was focused on her new task. Now that she actually knew Tomoe, she did not want to hurt Tomoe at all. But how would she separate Tomoe and Kenshin without hurting either? She looked at Tomoe, and noticed that her red eyes were glazed over, staring off into space. Was she thinking about Kenshin already?  
  
A sharp slap on wood startled Kaoru out of her daze. Looking over her shoulder, she realized that Okami had separated trays of breakfast into two stacks. "You two can take the trays down to the men. I'll stay behind and clean up."  
  
Tomoe stood up and placed her bowl in a tub of water. Kaoru did the same. They walked towards the counter and each reached for a stack of trays.  
  
Suddenly, there were rapid thumps near the door. A somewhat high pitched voiced hollered, "Okami-san! Okami-san!"  
  
Okami smiled. "I see, Himura is awake."  
  
The door suddenly jerked open. "Okami-san, where are . . .?" He suddenly stopped, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
Kaoru could barely contain herself. Last night, Kenshin had seemed to be an untouchable hitokiri. But today, he was only an embarrassed, awkward teenager. His voice was still unchanged, having a higher tone than what Kaoru was used to. He was very short and scrawny -not much bigger than Yahiko -although he was apparently already 15.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head bemusedly. "I . . . I fell asleep . . . I . . . they weren't . . ."  
  
Well, apparently, he didn't use all the 'sesshas' and the '-donos' when he was fifteen.  
  
Okami chucked. "Your girlfriends are good workers."  
  
Kaoru had to bite her lips to stop the giggles when she saw Kenshin's face turn a deeper crimson than his hair.  
  
Tomoe picked up a tray and started to walk out. Kaoru, not wishing to be left behind, grabbed a tray and followed close after. She could hear slow, bashful footsteps behind her. Oh, so Kenshin was following.  
  
"Er . . ." she heard a voice mutter behind her. "What are your names?"  
  
"Tomoe," she said flatly, keeping her eyes ahead of her.  
  
Kaoru wasn't fooled. She remembered that Kenshin had said that the first conversation he and Tomoe had, she had been teasing him quietly with her abrupt words. Which, in a way, worked as flirting to Kenshin, who had no contact with women at all. No, indeed, Kaoru would not be beaten by Tomoe this time.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," she said, keeping her head ahead of her in the same cold way.  
  
"Uh . . . what are you doing?"  
  
"Isn't it . . ."  
  
"Obvious?" Kaoru wasn't going to let Tomoe have all the talking.  
  
"Helping . . . in the kitchen . . ."  
  
Kaoru smirked. This was too fun . . . "So you did know."  
  
Tomoe stopped in front of a closed door. "Please excuse us," she said softly to Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru sneaked a look at him, and noticed that he was sweatdropping. "We are bringing in breakfast."  
  
Before Kenshin could get in a word, Tomoe slid the door open. The doorway was crowded with men.  
  
"So these are Himura's girls!" "They're both older." "Hey, cute!" "That Himura, what a ladies' man!"  
  
Kaoru flicked a side glance at Tomoe, and noticed that Tomoe acted cold as always. Kaoru struggled to keep her face in an impassive position too. She could also hear a small groan behind her. It sounded like an anguished, "Agh . . ."  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoe. Nice to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Kaoru. Hello!" Kaoru couldn't help letting a small smile form on the corners of her lips. She could just imagine Kenshin's face right now.  
  
"Tomoe, Kaoru!" Kenshin growled dangerously. "What do you two think you're . . ."  
  
A man with a skinny mustache swung his arm around Kenshin's neck in a friendly headlock, smirking.  
  
"Iizuka . . ."  
  
"Embarrased, lover boy?"  
  
Kenshin's hand suddenly rose to the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed dangerously. The man named Iizuka sprang back as if Kenshin was a hot coal.  
  
Kaoru shuddered involuntarily. Yes, Kenshin might be a teenager, but all the same, he was still Battousai. Her Kenshin, the Kenshin she knew, would simply utter a tormented oro. He would never threaten others with his sword . . .never.  
  
She suddenly felt a fear of Kenshin. Quickly, she stumbled out of the room. Tomoe followed right after.  
  
Kaoru could hear faint voices inside the closed door. "Now that we're . . . Katsura . . ."  
  
She turned her head around and glanced at Tomoe. "If you don't mind, I think I'll . . . Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe's hands gripped the sides of her kimono tightly. The thin, white fingers were strained, trembling with emotion. Anger? Or sorrow?  
  
"Tomoe, are you . . ."  
  
Tomoe turned her head to face Kaoru. Her hands loosened, and her face softened. "I'm fine, Kaoru. I think . . . I'll go take a bath . . . because of yesterday . . ."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I understand. I'll see you later."  
  
[ gah im sorry this is so boring. It'll get good soon, I promise! I just have to make that whole 'transition of time' thing work. ^-^ gomen for the dullness of these chapters, they will get better soon, I promise!] 


	6. Courtyard Practice

:: chapter 6 ::  
  
Kaoru sat in her room - no, Tomoe's room - no, it's Kenshin's room - oh, whichever - reading one of the books she had found scattered around the room.  
  
The door slid open, and Tomoe, fresh from her bath, walked in. "Oh, Konichiwa, Kaoru. I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
Kaoru gave Tomoe a greeting smile. "I was going to ask Okami for some work to do. However, she seems to feel that both of us are still unable to do work." Kaoru pondered a moment. "Or is it that she thinks I'm too clumsy?"  
  
Tomoe nodded. "Probably the latter."  
  
Kaoru found herself nodding in agreement, until her mind processed Tomoe's words. "Are you calling me a baka?"  
  
Tomoe looked shocked. "Never."  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry for the accusation, then, Tomoe."  
  
"I only inferred it."  
  
Kaoru glared daggers at Tomoe, who was calmly arranging her hair back into its sleek ponytail. "That was really dry humor."  
  
Kaoru waited for Tomoe's laughter, a chuckle, or at least a mischievous grin for having pulled off an act of wit. But, as Kaoru watched Tomoe's face in the mirror, Tomoe's lips did not give the slightest indication of a smile.  
  
In fact, there was hardly any indication of emotion at all.  
  
"Tomoe . . . I just noticed . . . how come you never seem to smile at all?"  
  
Tomoe put the finishing touches on her hair. She stood back up, picked up a pen and a small black book from under her futon, and sat down across from Kaoru. "Is there anything to smile about?"  
  
Kaoru was shocked. "But . . . aren't you ever happy?"  
  
Tomoe paused. "Yes . . . I was, occasionally . . . but I still cannot find reason to smile."  
  
Kaoru was about to comment when a sharp swish of wind passed by the closed window. "What was that?"  
  
Tomoe glanced towards the window. "I don't really know."  
  
Kaoru walked towards the window as another slash of wind passed by. She pushed open the window, and a blur of red and blue flashed by.  
  
Blinking furiously, she tried to follow the blur. Then finally, the blur stopped it's light speed attack, ending in a swing of a katana that had so much force, it ruffled the leaves of the trees all the way across the yard.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin moved as Kaoru had never seen him move before. True, his body and stature was smaller than Kaoru had known, but he moved with such speed and agility. The only time she had seen Kenshin move in this way was when he battled Saitou Hajime.  
  
Kaoru recognized many of Kenshin's moves. That was the Ryu Kan Sen . . . the Ryu Sou Sen . . . only executed in a precise, sharp manner. A precise, sharp, deadly manner.  
  
Kaoru noticed a sharp inhale by her side, and only then did she notice that Tomoe had moved next to her, eyes fiercely focused on Kenshin. Tomoe's face, already a milky complexion, had turned into a chalk white color.  
  
"Tomoe . . ."  
  
"Look." A voice of such fierceness Kaoru had never heard before was emitted out of Tomoe's tight lips.  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin leapt high up in the air, and then propelled down towards the ground, striking down hard, performing the Ryu Tsui Sen. Then, he sheathed his katana, and walked out of Kaoru's sight, his crimson hair swaying from the motion of his practice.  
  
And all this, he had done in silence.  
  
"I never knew Kenshin was this good . . . I mean, I knew he was good but not this good!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Tomoe shook her head passionately, words spewing out her mouth venomously. "Good . . . good for a hitokiri, one who murders people when they are least expecting it. Good . . . was he ever honorable, facing up to his opponents face to face? No, all he knows is to sneak up behind his opponents in dead silence, and launch an attack of his that instantaneously kills. Good? Good enough for a murderer."  
  
Tomoe looked at Kaoru's face, which was frozen in surprise. Her clenched hands loosened, and her features softened. Her face went back into its emotionless state. "Gomen for that, Kaoru. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"It's alright, Tomoe." Kaoru knew why Tomoe was so passionate. She remembered Kenshin telling her that it was he who killed her fiancé, Akira. She decided against further interrogation, knowing the strain Tomoe must be under. "Come and eat some lunch."  
  
"Hai, arigato."  
  
About ten minutes later, after Tomoe had completely calmed down to her impassive self, footsteps raced up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. Kaoru looked up from her tray and glanced at the door. Tomoe simply sipped her tea calmly.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. These two girls - what were their names, Kaoru and Tomoe? - were acting as though they were completely used to living here. My room! He thought, almost angrily, though mostly irritated.  
  
"Konichiwa, Himura-san," Kaoru said politely. It certainly wouldn't do to act too friendly now, since she wasn't supposed to have known him 10 years later.  
  
He nodded back in response. "Kaoru-san." He raised an eyebrow for one instant at Tomoe, who seemed to ignore his presence altogether. "Tomoe- san."  
  
Kaoru went back to her meal. Awkwardly, Kenshin perched himself upon a windowsill and rubbed his head nervously. "Um, about last night . . ."  
  
A side glance at Tomoe registered Kaoru's thoughts that Tomoe would not talk to Kenshin. "Yes?"  
  
He looked slightly embarrassed. "I want you two to promise to forget last night . . . and just leave."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She didn't want to antagonize Kenshin like this, but she had to. After all, what did she come all this way for? Futilely, she searched for an excuse. "But . . . am I really that much a burden? Okami seems to like me . . . well enough."  
  
Kenshin tried hard to find a good reason for those two girls to leave. "Eh . . . wouldn't your families be worried?"  
  
Kaoru was just about to answer when Tomoe said sadly, "If I had a family to go back to, I wouldn't be out at night anyways."  
  
Kaoru nodded, remembering the nights at the dojo right after her father had passed away. "Me too."  
  
Kenshin seemed flustered by their protests against leaving. "I know you two are both without a place to go, but . . . we really are in no condition to look after you!"  
  
Tomoe looked up at Kenshin. "So will you finish us off? Like that samurai in black?"  
  
Kenshin immediately retorted, "You can think what you want, but I am only fighting to bring a new era. My only enemies are those of the Bakufu who oppose us." He paused for a moment, then continued. "True, civilians go up against us as well, but I would never attack someone unarmed."  
  
Unarmed? Kaoru could only think of what would have happened if she had faced Kenshin with a bokken . . . in this era, maybe a real sword . . . in her hand.  
  
Tomoe softly said, "So bad people carry swords and good people don't?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes. "Suppose I had been carrying a sword last night - just suppose - then would you have killed me?"  
  
Say no, Kenshin, no. You wouldn't kill us, would you?  
  
But Kenshin only stared at his feet in silence, pondering.  
  
Kaoru felt intimidated. If she had been carrying a weapon, Kenshin might really have killed her! This Kenshin . . . was so different from her Kenshin. She stood up, and walked towards the door. Tomoe followed. "If you have the answer to my question, let me know." And she walked out the door.  
  
Kaoru was lost in her thoughts. Kenshin . . . Kenshin would really have killed her?  
  
[ I know that Kenshin didn't practice in the manga or probably the OVA, but I thought it was good for the story. * shrug * Sorry if these chapters seem boring and often very manga-like, but I'm just trying to get past this time without it being a time flash. Gomen nasai! I promise . . . well, I hope it'll get better. ^.^;; ] 


	7. Soba

:: chapter 7 ::  
  
Kaoru groggily opened her eyes. A look out the window told her that she had woken up too early: the sky was still a murky navy shade. Sighing (softly, so she wouldn't wake Tomoe), she let her head fall back onto the pillow. What a terrible dream.  
  
She had been back in her own time, and eating dinner with Kenshin. Suddenly, he stood up and walked out. When she had reached for him, he turned his head around, and she faced Battousai. He had reached out and picked her up by her neck, and growled "Why were you not happy with the way things were? It's too late now." Then he unsheathed his katana - not a sakabatou - and the blade went towards her neck. And then she woke up.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru. It's morning."  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes again. Looming above her was Tomoe's face, still the same impassiveness as ever. A look towards the window told her that it was morning. Finally, morning.  
  
The day went by the same as always. They made breakfast, they delivered breakfast, the men jeered at Kenshin, Kenshin sweatdropped, etc. Kaoru found herself spending most of her time between meals and chores reading Kenshin's books. He had many interesting books: Japanese History, The Art of the Katana, Cooking for Dummies.  
  
Hmm, so that's how Kenshin learned to cook.  
  
Sighing, Kaoru put down a copy of 101 Ways to Get Stains Out of Your Gi and walked downstairs to join Okami in the kitchen. On the way, she noticed Tomoe sitting under a tree, diligently scribbling in her diary.  
  
"Konichiwa, Tomoe."  
  
Tomoe jumped a bit in surprise. "Oh, Konichiwa. You startled me." She calmly shut the book. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "I was . . . idle, so I decided to go help Okami in the kitchen for dinner."  
  
Tomoe stood up, tucking the diary into her kimono. "I believe I'll join you. I feel a bit guilty for not helping out more."  
  
Okami was delighted in getting extra help. She set Kaoru to chopping radishes and Tomoe to make unagi.  
  
Kaoru twisted her lip. That darn unagi. If she hadn't made it, she wouldn't even be here, 13 years into the past. Oh well, too late now.  
  
She heard the door slide open. Looking up, she saw Kenshin standing there with a new look on his face. Instead of a comical young boy who was easily teased, his features now radiated that of a man hardened by life.  
  
He casually waved a black envelope. "This is kind of early, so I'll not be here for dinner."  
  
Okami nodded wisely. "The usual?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Hai. Arigato."  
  
When he had left, Kaoru turned to Okami, puzzled. "What was that about?"  
  
Okami went on, calmly stirring the soup. "He has an assignment."  
  
"Assignment?"  
  
"You do know what his job is, right?"  
  
Realization suddenly flooded through Kaoru. Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battousai . . . and the job of the Hitokiri was to kill . . .  
  
" . . . So, on assignment nights, I make him some soba for him to eat early."  
  
Kaoru suddenly had an idea. "Say, Okami, how about I make his dinner for him tonight? Since you're kind of busy and all . . ."  
  
Okami gave Kaoru a look, and then turned back, chuckling. "Sure, why not." She shook her head unbelievingly, and said to herself, "Looks like that young Himura has got himself an admirer."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kenshin sat down by himself in the dining room. It was a few hours too early for dinner, but he had an assignment that was a bit earlier than usual. He sighed and poured himself a little sake that he had picked up at the store. It had been so nice and peaceful, yesterday, not having to kill at all. He had liked that feeling.  
  
He downed the sake and made a face at the flavor. It was all he could do to keep it in. Yesterday, the food had tasted good. But today, knowing that he would have to kill again, it was back. That taste, that smell, that aroma . . . it felt as if he was drinking down glasses of blood.  
  
The door slid open slowly. Kenshin looked brushed a strand of red - blood red - hair out of his face and looked up. It was that Kamiya Kaoru girl that he had brought back the other day.  
  
Kaoru placed a steaming bowl of soba in front of Kenshin. Thank god for cooking lessons from Tae on how to make soba. She had made an extra large serving. She had also made some dessert: a sweet bun.  
  
Kenshin politely bowed his head. "Arigato, Kamiya-san."  
  
"Please, Kenshin . . . san, call me Kaoru."  
  
He gave her a strange look. "Very well then, Kaoru-san."  
  
Kenshin started eating while Kaoru stood around, making polite one- sided conversation. He tasted the soba. Strange, it didn't taste like . . . but it didn't taste just like soba either. He sniffed the aroma.  
  
"Well, I read some some books - I hope you don't mind, gomen - and"  
  
"What perfume do you use?"  
  
Kaoru was startled. "Perfume? I don't use any . . . no, I used some of Tomoe's white plum today. Why?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru. How did she make the soba taste like white plum, not blood? "Nothing."  
  
Kaoru walked towards the door, self conscious under Kenshin's piercing eyes. "I'll be leaving now . . ."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Don't get hurt, Kenshin-san." Bowing politely, she walked out of the room and shut the door to the darkening room.  
  
Don't get hurt . . . Kenshin stared at the closed door. She didn't want him to get hurt?  
  
[ Whee! OK, this chapter is done. Thanks for the reviews, everybody. =) But, just to answer some questions . . .]  
  
[XP-Dark Angel] truthfully, I have no clue if this is a Kaoru x Kenshin fic. I like them as a pairing, but I want Tomoe and Kenshin to work out too . . . so it may turn out either way. =)  
  
[ Maeve Riannon ] You know how sometimes friends share their ideas? Well, I think that Tomoe would think that they just share the same ideas. After all, there aren't many answers to give in a conversation like that. ^.^  
  
ok, thas all. =) 


	8. Bonding Over Laundry

[a/n: sry for the long gap between this chapter and the next. I was really busy with extra homework and all. =) well, here's chapter 8]  
  
:: chapter 8 ::  
  
Kaoru turned over again. For some reason, she couldn't submerge herself into dreamland, however much she wanted to. It was like there was something tugging away at her heart, making sleep impossible.  
  
She sat up, twisting her long, thick braid behind her, brushing her bangs out of her face. It's because of Kenshin. Even though she knew that he wasn't going to get hurt, she just couldn't seem to be satisfied.  
  
A slight tossing from Tomoe's futon startled Kaoru. From the moonlight sifting through the window, Kaoru noticed that Tomoe's eyes had fluttered open. "Gomen nasai!" Kaoru said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Tomoe also sat up, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "It's alright. I couldn't fall asleep either. It just . . . I don't know, I guess I'm wor . . . I mean, apprehensive because of . . . since Himura-san is going out on his . . . assignment . . . and all."  
  
"Not that I have . . . really care that much . . . about him," Tomoe added hastily, seeing Kaoru's eyebrow rise into a high arch. Kaoru could swear that for that one moment, cool and collected Tomoe was actually flustered!  
  
Kaoru walked up to then window, pushing it open. A warm gust of air, scented like blossoms, blew into the small room. "Hot night tonight."  
  
A shadow moved. Kaoru rubbed her eyes and looked again. No, it wasn't a shadow. It was just Kenshin, walking over to the well. Looking more depressed than ever. "Look!" she hissed to Tomoe. "Kenshin - I mean, Himura- san - is back!"  
  
Tomoe bit her lip softly, then stood up and opened the door. Kaoru looked at her, surprised. "Tomoe? Is everything alright?"  
  
Tomoe looked back at Kaoru, half out of the room already. "I believe Himura-san has had a bad night . . . I think I'll go talk to him for a while. You can make him some tea, I think he must be tired."  
  
"Iie, maybe you should make tea instead . . ." her words fell onto a closed door.  
  
Sighing, she got up and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kenshin trudged along to the well. Sighing an internal sigh no one could hear, he drew up a pail of cold, clear water.  
  
He picked up the small washcloth that hung on a rusty nail every time he went on an assignment. Dipping the washcloth in water, he wetted it and then slightly wrung it, stopping the nonstop thin flow into a series of slowly paced drips and drops. Kenshin softly wiped his face, slightly grimacing behind the old white cloth as the icy water stung on his scar, which had started bleeding tonight again.  
  
He was about to dip the cloth back in the water, but he stopped. The white cloth was now a deep red, stained with his own blood from the scar as well as the blood of the five men he had just killed.  
  
Tonight had been particularly bad. It seemed as if he saw blood everywhere. When his katana ripped through the first man, he had almost collapsed in disgust, a sudden extremely sharp taste of blood had rushed into his mouth.  
  
Blood, and the taste of white plums.  
  
Kenshin inhaled, and dunked his entire head into the bucket to ward off the taste appearing in his mouth again. He took his head out, and finally exhaled. Water was dripping off his high ponytail. He twisted his dark crimson hair, and watched the water sink into the thirsty ground.  
  
Even though his dark blue gi was soaked through with water that chilled him to the bone, Kenshin felt relieved. At least that scent of blood was gone.  
  
But wait . . . that scent of white plum blossoms seemed to filled the air . . . that scent was so familiar . . . "Kaoru-san?" he muttered softly, and turned around.  
  
Standing five feet from him, pale white yukata billowing in the breeze, was Tomoe.  
  
Startled, Kenshin politely said, "Evening, Yukishiro-san."  
  
Tomoe said nothing. Instead, she walked forward and rinsed the cloth. Kenshin watched, speechless, as she emptied the bucket and refilled it. "Uh, arigato gozaimasu, Yukishiro-san, uh . . ."  
  
"You have blood in your gi. I'll wash it for you. Go change and I'll wash it for you, as well as your hakama."  
  
Kenshin's amber-tinted lavender eyes widened. "Ara?"  
  
Tomoe's expression didn't change at all. "Change, Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin felt himself sweatdropping. Imagine this, the great Hitokiri Battousai, getting bossed around by a woman! "Iie, it's alright . . ."  
  
Tomoe's face was the same, but Kenshin was positive her scarlet eyes glinted dangerously. "Go. Now," she said in a soft, calm, but nonetheless somewhat scary voice.  
  
"Well, my clothes are upstairs, I have to go get them, so I'll just stay up there . . ."  
  
Tomoe handed Kenshin a bundle. "Here, these were laid out, I believe that you planned to change into these." She pointed to the bathhouse. "Go change, now."  
  
Kenshin trudged off. Thank god everyone else was asleep, if Iizuka saw him now, he would be teased all the way to the 21st century.  
  
In the bathhouse, he took off his soaking blue gi and bloodstained gray hakama to change into the bundle Tomoe had handed him: a pink gi and a white hakama.  
  
Kenshin groaned. He avoided wearing this gi whenever it was possible. Okami had given it to him, and even though she insisted that it was "magenta", there was no doubt in Kenshin's mind that this gi was unmistakably pink. Imagine all this in one night: the feared Hitokiri Battousai getting bossed around by a woman and wearing pink! Pink!  
  
He changed into the outfit, making sure that his hakama was on all right. Then, he walked out to the well again.  
  
Tomoe gave him a look and nodded. "This looks good, better than that blood stained article of a rag you were wearing." She held out her hand. "Clothing, please."  
  
Almost embarrassed that a woman would be washing out the bloodstains, Kenshin handed over his gi and hakama. "Gomen for the trouble . . ."  
  
Tomoe started scrubbing the gi. "It's the least I could do. Stay awhile. I think Kaoru will be bringing some tea for you."  
  
Kenshin was thoroughly bewildered. This was more contact with women than he had ever had in his entire life! He didn't really want to stay, but he didn't want to risk the cold glint in Tomoe's eyes again. He shuddered. Now he knew what Hiko was talking about when he said that women held the ultimate power. He'd rather take on the Shinsengumi any day rather than see what Tomoe was capable of if he didn't listen to her.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the well, propping his katana against his knee. He watched Tomoe scrub the gi in a steady rhythm.  
  
Tomoe started speaking. "Tell me, Himura-san, tell me, why did you become a hitokiri?"  
  
Kenshin nearly fell into the well at this question. No one, not even Okami, had asked him this. "Uh, well, I . . ."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Kenshin grinned weakly in an attempt to draw Tomoe's attention away from this question. "Are you like a spy for a group of battousai-haters or something?" he said, trying to joke.  
  
His grin faltered at a glare from Tomoe.  
  
He sighed. "Alright, alright." He sighed and started. "When I was fourteen, I wanted to help Japan's peoples. My master, Hiko Seijuuro, wouldn't let me go . . . well, anyways, I met Katsura . . . and he recruited me as a hitokiri . . . well, because I qualified and all."  
  
There was a few moment's silence. "So why are you doing this anyways?"  
  
Kenshin thought for a second. "Well, to bring on a new era. Isn't that what we're all fighting for?"  
  
Tomoe simply kept scrubbing.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kaoru looked in at the fire. Nice and hot. She put the kettle onto the fire and waited.  
  
Outside, she heard the splash of water. Curiously, she opened the door towards the backyard - where the well was - just a little, and peeked out. The sight startled her so much she almost fell forward onto her face.  
  
Young, tense Kenshin, always looking as if he was ready to whip out his katana and spear through a few people, was propped casually on the well, wearing a magenta gi, the same as the one the rurouni she knew wore. His katana, usually closely carried with him, was lying on the floor, unguarded. And his eyes, usually wary, sharp, and angry, were softened into a gentle gaze.  
  
"Himura-san," she heard Tomoe say softly, her voice carried by the wind, "don't you ever miss the days . . . before the bakumatsu?"  
  
For a few seconds, Kaoru could only hear silence, and then, Kenshin's voice: "I suppose . . . but I am helping the people of Japan gain equality, and I am glad I could do something to help bring on a new era."  
  
Another silence. And then: "Haven't you ever felt guilty about killing . . . ever?"  
  
A pause. And then, mournfully, "Every time, I feel guilty. Every night, I can see the faces of those whose deaths I've caused."  
  
Another pause. "There were some people that made me wonder: what is my right to kill them? Aren't they merely people seeking happiness? Once, this one man serving as a bodyguard was looking forward to his paycheck, coming that day, which would allow him to buy some medicine for his aging mother. Another time, a shogunate government official was going home to celebrate his only son's coming of age."  
  
Another pause. "And once, there was this man who was looking forward to marrying his childhood sweetheart. I . . . when I fought him, I could tell that he had meager swords skills, but his will to live . . . was incredible . . . he really wanted to return to her."  
  
A cloud passed, showering moonlight upon the two. Kaoru could clearly see Tomoe and Kenshin: Tomoe with a softened expression, and Kenshin with a look of sorrow.  
  
"Himura-san," Kaoru heard Tomoe say softly, "Who was that man who was going to marry his sweetheart?"  
  
Kenshin seemed surprised by that question. "Uh, his name . . . I think it was Kiya . . . no, Kyosato. He had black hair in a high ponytail, was somewhat taller than me . . . why?"  
  
Tomoe continued without answering. "And you felt sorry for him?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at his fidgeting fingers. "I simply wished him happiness in his next life."  
  
"And his childhood sweetheart?"  
  
"I hope . . . whoever she is, wherever she may be, that she too could find happiness . . ."  
  
A silence ensued. Then, finally, Tomoe broke the sweltering silence by dumping out the water in the bucket. She handed Kenshin two wet bundles. "All done, Himura-san." And for the first time ever, Kaoru saw Tomoe's lips break out into a smile. It was for only a fleeting moment, but it was there.  
  
Kenshin took it, and straightened himself up. His face returned to that of Battousai. "Gomen, Yukishiro-san, for being so informal."  
  
"Please, call me Tomoe."  
  
"Hai . . . Tomoe-san." And once again, though brief, his eyes seemed to be like the rurouni's eyes that Kaoru knew so well.  
  
Sudden realization flowed through Kaoru. She quietly closed the door, feeling extremely guilty that she had looked in upon them.  
  
How stupid she was! Kaoru felt like a complete baka. How could she have despised Tomoe so much? It was she who calmed Kenshin's heart, she who gave Kaoru, ten years later, the rurouni she had loved so much. Without Tomoe, there would be no Kenshin. Kenshin needed Tomoe.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru knew what to do. She sprinted back up the stairs. She shouldn't be here, disturbing what was right. Kenshin and Tomoe belonged together; no matter how hard Kaoru could try, she couldn't be Tomoe, and Tomoe . . . Tomoe is what Kenshin needs right now. She has to go back to her time.  
  
What was it that the fairy godmother said? 'This is a time backer . . . just pull out the stick.'  
  
Reaching the bedroom, she pulled open the drawer that she kept the time backer in. She took one last look around the room. Tomoe, I'll leave the rest up to you. I'm sorry I had done this. Kenshin is in your hands now.  
  
And with that, her grabbed the time backer to go back to her time.  
  
Horrified, Kaoru swept her fingers around the drawer, the moonlight sweeping upon the smooth wood, illuminating exactly what Kaoru feared.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
[a/n: I'm sry if it seems as if Tomoe and Kenshin's behavior are just so atypical. I just didn't want to write ten more chapters to have Tomoe stop really hating Kenshin that much. =) after all, originally, I meant to have this story be really really short. =) gomen!] 


	9. Meanwhile, in the Future

[arigato, XP-DarkAngel and Anime Fan! The idea you gave me . . . well, that's why this is a present day . . . no, future day . . . oh, just kaoru's real time chapter. Thanx thanx thanx!]  
  
:: chapter 9 ::  
  
[keep in mind this is a present day chappie]  
  
Somberly, Kenshin cleaned up the dishes. He glanced at the unagi and tipped the remaining food into the trash. Darn unagi. He turned away to wipe the table, then walked back, unable to resist taking out his sakabatou and slicing the unagi into tiny pieces.  
  
Food is evil, ne?  
  
By the time he had completely cleaned up, it was already close to 9. Kenshin sat down, alone, on the porch. Sighing, he got a lock of bright crimson hair and twisted it sullenly.  
  
Softly, to himself, he said, "Why did sessha get Kaoru-dono so mad? Maybe sessha shouldn't have mentioned Tomoe . . ."  
  
Soft warm wind tenderly blew around Kenshin's fingers. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned his head against a wooden column. He felt his eyelids get heavy . . .  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin jerked his eyes open. Oh, dear god, where is sessha?  
  
He was in a dark street. He sniffed. Blood. He looked down at himself and almost jumped with surprise. Dark blue gi, gray hakama, and a katana in his hand, all soaked in blood. He looked in front of him, and saw a man in black, dead on the ground, surrounded by chains.  
  
Instinctively, he raised a hand to his head, like he did in so many other dreams. A high ponytail. Oh, dear oh dear, a dream of the past. This dream of the past.  
  
He turned around, fearing what he was going to see. He hadn't seen her for many, many years now.  
  
There she was, in her white and purple kimono, eyes wide in shock, face and body splattered with blood.  
  
But, wait, this isn't right. Who is that . . .  
  
His eyes focused upon a tiny, trembling figure in a mellow yellow kimono. Her hair swished in a ponytail, and her eyes held indescribable horror in them as she looked at him.  
  
Kenshin felt his blood turn cold. Wha . . . "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
And suddenly, the dark scene turned lighter, into a wooden room. He recognized this as the dining room of the inn. But what was he doing here? This has never occurred before!  
  
The door slid open, and Kaoru walked in.  
  
Kenshin guided his hand up to his head. Yup, still high ponytail. What was she doing in my dreams?  
  
'Kaoru-dono? What are you doing here?'  
  
But no words came out of his mouth.  
  
Kaoru set a steaming bowl of soba in front of him. Next to the soba, she also placed a sweet bun.  
  
'Kaoru-dono! What . . .'  
  
But instead, the words from his mouth were "Arigato, Kamiya-san."  
  
Kenshin was astounded. Kamiya-san? Kamiya-dono, more like it!  
  
"Please, Kenshin-san, call me Kaoru." She smiled at him.  
  
'Kenshin-san? Kaoru-dono, you know me better than that . . . don't you? Kenshin-san? I don't think you've ever called me -san ever since we met!'  
  
But, of course, no words were emitted.  
  
Kenshin was ready to punch himself when he suddenly felt a sharp pat on his right shoulder. He shuddered and looked around.  
  
He was sitting on the porch again, the sky completely dark right now. He turned to his right. There, grinning and chewing on a fishbone, was Sano. Sano grinned and held up a heavy wallet. "Good night at the gambling hall."  
  
Kenshin was still in shock.  
  
Sano patted Kenshin hard on the shoulder, making Kenshin slightly wince. "How good?"  
  
Sano had a pixy-ish grin plastered on his face as he opened the wallet. "200 in one night," he said, fanning out the money.  
  
"Good, good! Now you can finally pay back Kaoru-dono, and deplete your ever growing tab at the Akabeko."  
  
Sanosuke's happy mood dropped a slight degree. "Uh . . . jo-chan doesn't need my money . . . and Tae and I are on good terms . . ."  
  
"I'm sure Kaoru-dono actually does want you to pay her back though . . ." Kaoru-dono . . .  
  
"Sano, have you seen Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Iie, it's not like I always go bursting into her bedroom." He glanced curiously at Kenshin. "Didn't she want to have a romantic dinner with you?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Sano sighed. "Gee, you're worse with women than I am. Why did you think Kaoru was cooking and everybody was gone for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Well, you were all busy, ne? And Kaoru-dono is a kind, sweet, cute . . ." Kenshin flushed at his mistake. "I mean, caring girl, she must've wanted to give me a break."  
  
Sano shook his head despairingly. "Loser."  
  
"ORO???"  
  
"No hard feelings." Sano leaned back. "So, what were you asking about Jo-chan for?"  
  
"ORO!" Kenshin jumped up. Sano looked at him in surprise. "Gee, Kenshin, where's the fire?"  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Sano put a hand to Kenshin's forehead. "Kenshin, are you feeling all right? I'm Sanosuke. S-A-N-O . . ."  
  
Kenshin glowered. "I know it's you, Sano. Sessha might've gotten older, clumsier, and less agile, but I am not yet senile. It's just that . . ." He clutched his sakabatou in his hands, "Something feels not right . . ."  
  
"You're way too protective."  
  
Kenshin glared at Sano. "I'll go check on her."  
  
Sano got up too. "Eh, I think I'll go with you. Don't trust you, think you really have gotten senile. Or is it that ten years of celibacy has finally gotten to you?"  
  
At that comment, Kenshin smacked Sanosuke's head so hard that if Saitou had saw it right now, he would be running back to Tokio with his wolf's tail between his legs.  
  
"Ara . . ."  
  
Kenshin got to Kaoru's room, a semi-dazed Sanosuke in tow. Just as he was about to knock, Yahiko burst towards them, a hand clutching his widely grinning face.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
"Oh, Kenshin," Yahiko said, grinning foolishly. "Why are you here?"  
  
Sanosuke recovered. "Hey, Yahiko-chan, why are you clutching your face like that?"  
  
For once, Yahiko didn't bother to yell at Sano for calling him Yahiko- chan. "it's because of this . . ." He took his hand off from his cheek.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Who . . .?" Sano said weakly.  
  
Yahiko fingered the red lip mark on his cheek. "Tsubame," he said dreamily. "I am never washing this face again."  
  
"Good for you, Yahiko." Kenshin stared back at the door in consternation.  
  
Yahiko snapped out of this daze, seeing Kenshin so worried at seemingly nothing. "Hey, Kenshin, why are you staring at busu's door like that? If you want to go in and put moves on her," he said, chuckling, "we'll gladly give you privacy."  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin sweatdropped and stared glumly at Yahiko and Sano. "Both of you are so cruel to sessha."  
  
"But, seriously, Kenshin, what's up with jo-chan?"  
  
"Sessha isn't sure . . . but sessha shall check on her."  
  
Kenshin knocked softly on the door. "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
There was a slight scuffling inside. Then: "Hai?"  
  
Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. "It's sessha, Kaoru-dono. Are you . . . alright?"  
  
"Hai, Kenshin-san, I'm fine just rather sleepy."  
  
"Oh, then sessha will not bother you anymore. Good night, Kaoru- dono."  
  
"Night, Kenshin-san."  
  
He turned around to the leering faces of Yahiko and Sanosuke. "Hey, Kenshin," Yahiko said, sneering, "were you worried busu didn't get enough sleep? HEY! CUT THAT OUT!"  
  
Kenshin walked away, with Yahiko's collar caught on the sheath of his sakabatou, which he had slung over his shoulder. "Shh, Kaoru-dono is sleeping."  
  
Kenshin sighed happily. And here he was, thinking that something was wrong. She was just sleep, she said so herself . . .  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
Sanosuke sighed. "What now, Kenshin? Want to make tea for Jo-chan?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono never calls me Kenshin-san!"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
With his godlike speed, Kenshin raced back. Without knocking, he threw open the door.  
  
And then, his mouth dropped to the floor, for it was not Kaoru in her room, but a plump, short old woman in a blue dress.  
  
"Oro! Where is Kaoru-dono!" He snatched the paper the woman had been holding. "Dear Kenshin-san . . . I am leaving?" He glared at the woman. "Firstly, Kaoru-dono never calls me Kenshin-san, and secondly, she doesn't have this handwriting. What have you done with her?"  
  
"Well, nothing . . . it IS her business . . ." The woman straightened up indignantly. "I, a fairy godmother, has the right to remain silent."  
  
Chink. Kenshin flicked the hilt of his sakabatou up a bit. His eyes narrowed. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Uh . . . or maybe I'll tell you."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Oro! So Kaoru-dono was with Battousai? So that dream might've really happened?"  
  
"Hai, I'm afraid so."  
  
Sano shook his head a bit. "Ah, selfishness, she can't stand the thought of not being the best. But, then, selfishness and love did always go hand in hand . . ."  
  
"Sanosuke," Yahiko said scathingly, "That quote is so old."  
  
Kenshin glared at them impatiently. "So," he said, turning back to the fairy godmother, "When can Kaoru-dono return?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"Gee, temper . . ." The fairy godmother smoothed her dress. "It all depends on her."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Well, if she returns, she'll return by midnight. That is only considering that she doesn't change the future."  
  
"Like make me die or something?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oro . . ."  
  
"But I don't think she will." The fairy godmother grinned cheekily at Kenshin. "She is mucho head over heels over you, pretty boy. You should see her dreams: the situations you two are in are either overly cheesy or overly promiscuous."  
  
"Oro . . ."  
  
Yahiko grinned widely. "Like what?"  
  
The fairy godmother thought hard. "Oh, there was one where she and pretty boy over here were on a picnic, which ended in some kissing and fluffy bunnies all over the place. And there was another one where - er, Kenshin was posing with his sakabatou."  
  
"What is so bad about sessha with sessha's sakabatou?"  
  
"Posing ONLY with your sakabatou."  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Oh, Kenshin," Yahiko nudged, laughing, "Never knew you modeled."  
  
Kenshin glared sullenly. "Everybody wants a piece of sessha today," he muttered.  
  
Kenshin turned back to the fairy godmother. "What will happen if Kaoru changes the past?"  
  
"The future will be altered."  
  
"Meaning . . .?"  
  
"You will all change. This future will not exist, and instead, another one will take its place. Don't worry," she said, seeing the concerned look on Kenshin's face, "Most people's lives will still be the same. It's just the people that she immediately affects who have a considerably different future."  
  
"So . . . we won't exist?"  
  
"You'll disappear. You'll all forget about this one. Well, maybe not all of it, a few shattered memories may exist, but . . ."  
  
An awkward silence hung over everybody. Then suddenly, Yahiko yelped.  
  
"Hey, Yahiko," Sano said with a raised eyebrow, "Are you ok?"  
  
Yahiko seemed beyond reason. "Feet! No Feet!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Oh my lord," the fairy godmother said, shocked, "She changed the future . . . the future changed . . ."  
  
Kenshin looked down at his own feet, and saw that it had disappeared. And now his knees too. And it wasn't only him; everybody and everything was disappearing into a black haze.  
  
"Good luck, Kenshin," the fairy godmother said. She disappeared.  
  
"What the F*** is happening?" Sano said, wildly swinging his arms around.  
  
"Sessha . . ."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, would you drop the sesshas already? Who cares if you're unworthy, WE'RE VANISHING INTO NOWHERE!!!"  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
The blankness was up to Kenshin's upper chest now. He watched, horrified, as Yahiko's head disappeared beneath the rising darkness.  
  
"Sano, WHAT IS HAPPENING?"  
  
"I don't know, but if I meet Jo-chan in my other future I'll hurt her badly."  
  
"SANO! PROMISE ME YOU WON"T HURT KAORU-DONO!!!"  
  
"Wha . . ."  
  
"PROMISE!" Kenshin's chin and mouth went under.  
  
"Alright, alright, Jo-chan will be untouched by me!!!"  
  
That was the last thing Kenshin heard. His head went under, and he felt himself drawn into a vortex.  
  
[o.O didn't know how this turned into such a twilight zone thingy . . .] 


	10. The Origins of Oro

[Back to the past we go . . .]  
  
:: chapter 10 ::  
  
Kaoru's eyes bugged out. Quickly, she lighted a candle and took a second look at the drawer.  
  
Still empty.  
  
Kaoru ran her fingers over the wood, as if looking for the time- backer in a hidden corner. She wrenched the empty drawer out, thus creating a dull thud on the floor.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Frantically, she searched through the other drawers, running her fingers wildly through the contents, looking for the time backer. Jerking one drawer open, she only found her own clothing; in another drawer, her fingers only found the fabric of Tomoe's many kimonos and yukatas.  
  
Kaoru could feel her breath coming in jagged gasps. How could she loose it?  
  
Frenetically, she pulled open another drawer. In it were Kenshin's belongings. Kaoru paused for a moment. Then, she muttered, "Gomen, Kenshin, but this I gotta do this." She pulled open the drawer. Perchance a bit too hard, because the drawer, which was on the same head level as Kaoru, came out and overturned on her.  
  
"Gah . . ." Kaoru found herself sprawled on the floor, her head throbbing painfully. She shook her head a bit to clear up her vision. She looked around. What was this on her head? Picking it up, her eyes became as wide as saucers. KENSHIN'S UNDERWEAR?!?!?!  
  
Unluckily, Tomoe decided to come through the door right at that moment. "Kaoru, I . . ." Even cool Tomoe seemed extremely startled to see Kaoru sitting on the ground, holding a pair of Kenshin's underwear, surrounded by other articles of Kenshin's clothing.  
  
Kaoru felt her face turn fiery hot. Just her luck, get caught in this kind of a situation. "I . . . I . . ."  
  
The corners of Tomoe's mouth twitched in what seemed to be an attempt to not laugh. "Eh, Kenshin-san won't be needing tea anymore, although I think you already knew that . . ."  
  
"No! Tomoe! It's not like . . . that!"  
  
Tomoe nodded and patted Kaoru sympathetically, mouth still twitching. "Of course not."  
  
Kaoru stood up sullenly. "It is NOT funny."  
  
"Gomen . . . course not." Tomoe nodded pointedly towards the drawer. "You might want to put that back . . . in case, you know, Kenshin-san . . ."  
  
"Kenshin-what?" Kenshin walked in, and blinked. "Kaoru-san, what are you . . ."  
  
Kaoru got even redder, if it was even possible. "No, the drawer accidentally overturned and . . ."  
  
Kenshin's mouth also twitched. "Kaoru-san, if you wish to have a pair of my underwear, all you need to do is ask."  
  
"Uh . . .?" Kaoru looked down and realized that she was still holding the underwear. "Ara!" She flung it quickly into the drawer. She looked around at Kenshin and Tomoe, both whose mouths were twitching spastically. "If you want to laugh, just let it out, would you?"  
  
The corner's of Tomoe's mouth raised itself momentarily. Kenshin, however, started chuckling. He walked over to the drawer, still chuckling, and replaced all the articles of clothing. When he was finished he put the drawer back. Then, pausing, he opened the drawer again and got out the pair of underwear Kaoru had been holding. He walked to the stunned girl and fitted it over her head. "Here, souvenir."  
  
Kaoru blushed furiously. She took it off her head. "Baka . . ." she muttered to herself.  
  
"I heard that, you know," Kenshin said pleasantly.  
  
Kaoru froze. How could he hear? Was he psychic?  
  
"I happen to have good hearing, Kaoru-san."  
  
Kaoru's next sweatdrop was half the size of her head.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kenshin laid down comfortably on the futon. Tomoe and Kaoru had insisted that he sleep in the room. He refused, of course, knowing he would be teased horribly if he was sleeping in a room with two other women.  
  
Involuntarily, he shuddered. He never wanted to see the glares on Kaoru's and Tomoe's faces again. Eventually, he agreed, but insisting that a curtain was drawn between him and the girls.  
  
Settling himself in, he breathed deeply. For the first time since he started being a hitokiri, he had talked to a person so deeply, especially not a woman, until Tomoe. And for the first time since he was about ten, he had truly laughed, thanks to the antics of Kaoru.  
  
Smiling to himself, he turned and shut his eyes. Hiko was right when he said that women were extraordinary creatures.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Kenshin . . .san, wake up!" Kaoru said loudly at the yellowing cloth curtain between her and Tomoe's side and Kenshin's side.  
  
Tomoe raised an eyebrow. "If you really want to wake him, just go and lift the curtain."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Tomoe shrugged. "He is technically very young, so . . ."  
  
"Hm . . ." Kaoru swept the curtain to the side. "Wha . . ."  
  
It was a sight that Kaoru had never dreamed of seeing before. Kenshin Himura, the 15 year old Hitokiri Battousai, was sprawled on the futon, spread eagle. His dark red hair was messy, and he slept with his mouth open, drool leaking over his lips onto a steadily growing puddle. His yukata had hiked up his body, revealing his posterior. Kaoru blushed when she saw his underwear, remembering last night.  
  
"When you're done gawking, wake him. Okami is getting impatient."  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped. Oops. Then again, this was probably her only chance of seeing him like this. Kenshin had always looked so nice and serene when he slept, either propped with his sakabatou on his shoulder or curled up on his futon. Oh well.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!"  
  
SNOOOOOREEEE.  
  
Kaoru got a bit frustrated. "If you don't get up right now, I'll hurt you badly, Hitokiri Battousai or not!"  
  
The response was yet another snore, with a small grunt.  
  
"That's it!" Kaoru strode forward, and jumped unmercifully onto Kenshin's backside.  
  
It was miraculous how fast Kenshin woke. He leapt up, hands clutching his back, howling an anguished "Orooooo . . .". Kaoru stumbled off to the side. She hadn't been expecting that.  
  
Kenshin shook his head to clear the stars. One moment, he had been dining on rice balls in a dojo with young boy a few years younger than himself, a man a few years older wearing a white jacket and a red headband, and a girl his age who had looked oddly familiar. And then, suddenly, he had been awoken by a splitting pain.  
  
He glared at the two girls on the other side of the room. They stared back, but in utter shock. And not at him . . .  
  
He looked down. "ORO!" He hastily straightened his yukata over his . . . er, second sword . . .  
  
The girl named Kaoru was in hysterical giggles. Kenshin rubbed his head, confused . . . "ORO!" He glanced hastily in the mirror and saw that his hair was tangled up in a nest at the top of his head.  
  
Without a backward glance, he raced out of the room to get to the bathroom, the kitchen, anywhere with water to relieve him of this bird's nest.  
  
[ geh, boring little chapter with lots of OOCness, ne? . it will get better, I hope. ] 


	11. Iizuka, What's Wrong with Me?

[AN: ok I got a little off track last chapter. Ah, yes, writer's block that makes me produce nothing more than dry writing. ^^;;; it's like a disease . . .]  
  
:: chapter 11 ::  
  
Kenshin dashed towards to well. He quickly got a bucket of water and dumped it over his head. "Whew, that's better."  
  
A soft chuckling made him look over his shoulder. Standing casually against the wall, laughing, was Iizuka. "Well, Battousai, what happened? Did you happen to like sharing a room with not one, but two girls?"  
  
Kenshin glared and walked over. "If I had my katana right now, I would love nothing more than to slit your throat."  
  
Iizuka made a choking sound and his finger subconsciously stroked his throat.  
  
"But . . . I need help."  
  
Iizuka raised his eyebrows. Battousai had never asked for any help before at all. "Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm going crazy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I slept soundly, I wouldn't wake easily, I overslept, I dreamed a nice dream, I blushed when Tomoe-san and Kaoru-san saw me in my yukata, and I freaked out when my hair was messy. Oh, and I also said oro."  
  
Iizuka grinned. "Oh, you overslept? So that's why! I thought that you and the girls might have had something to continue what you had last night."  
  
A menacing growl from Kenshin wiped the grin off Iizuka's face.  
  
"Well, Battousai," Iizuka said in a more professional tone, "It's obvious."  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
"It's the girls."  
  
"Oro . . . I mean, ara?"  
  
"You haven't had much contact with women, have you?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"You, my young friend, have been bitten by the love bug."  
  
Kenshin face faulted. "Eww!"  
  
"It's not like it's a bad thing. Everybody starts getting feelings at your age."  
  
"I . . . guess you're right."  
  
Iizuka smirked, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I forgot something." He reached inside his gi and retrieved a black envelope. "Katsura said to give this to you."  
  
Steely eyed, Kenshin took it. The change was incredibly abrupt. While a moment ago, he had been an awkward, blushing teenager, he was suddenly an amber eyed, hardhearted hitokiri. "Arigato."  
  
Without another word, he walked up the stairs to change into his dark blue gi and gray hakama. Until the bakumatsu was over, he would have to put girls all out of his mind.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Days passed, and then weeks. It was the same routine every day: wake up at dawn, help Okami in the kitchen, serve breakfast, do some chores, help in kitchen, serve lunch, read a bit, help in kitchen, serve dinner, take a bath, sleep.  
  
Kaoru sighed. And, about every other day, serve Kenshin soba in silence, wait for him to come back, and wash his bloodstained clothes when it was her turn to do so.  
  
Kaoru shifted the candle closer, turning the page in her book. It had been a month now, and she hadn't found the time turner yet. She had just about given up; she'd searched everywhere, in every drawer, in every fold of every garment of clothing.  
  
She glanced out the window. Kenshin wasn't back yet. She sighed deeply. Even though she knew Kenshin was going to be all right, she couldn't help but get worried.  
  
Kaoru laughed silently. Worry, worry, worry. It was all she did these days. She worried about Kenshin, she worried about not getting back, she worried about the world. And she worried about Kenshin's future.  
  
True, he was rather happy right now. Well, not exactly happy, but Kaoru noticed that he was a little more social these days, and actually smiled a few times. She sighed and shut the book, unable to concentrate.  
  
Now that she was here, would he still go for Tomoe? Well, probably. Kaoru winced. The truth hurts, ne?  
  
She sighed. She didn't know if she could act the sheath that Tomoe had been. She had curbed his madness, and gave her the rurouni that she loved so much. No, it wasn't that she didn't know. She couldn't. Tomoe was the only one who could keep Kenshin calm and sane, unlike her, who only kept Kenshin snickering.  
  
She looked out the window again, and saw a small figure walk into the yard.  
  
She stood up with resolve. Tomoe and Kenshin would get together, even if it meant she no longer had a chance. Because she would do anything, anything, to make sure that Kenshin would reach peace in his life.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kenshin quickly changed into the yukata that was waiting for him in the corner of the bath house. Even though he had protested, he couldn't admit that he was pleased: for weeks, he could expect a fresh article of clothing waiting for him, and his clothing washed by a beautiful girl.  
  
Agh! Kenshin mentally Ryu Tsui Sen-ed himself. How many times had he had to remind himself? Girls come AFTER the bakumatsu was over.  
  
He heard a small knock on the door. "Kenshin . . .-san? Are you done?"  
  
Oh, so it was Kaoru's turn today.  
  
He opened the door and nodded his head in greeting. "Gomen . . . I know you wouldn't like to wash these . . . I could perfectly wash them myself, Kaoru-san."  
  
"What are you talking about? Please, this is the least TOMOE-SAN and I could do to repay you and Okami."  
  
Kenshin winced. "Kaoru-san, I would appreciate it if you don't talk so loudly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't particularly enjoy people noticing me coming back from an assignment.  
  
"Oh. Gomen."  
  
Kaoru carried the sodden clothing over to the well, where she began drawing a pail of water. "You know, Tomoe-san is a great girl."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You don't notice it, but she's had a hard life really. And she's really caring and all, and beautiful."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"And she's a REALLY good cook, I heard that she was really popular . . ."  
  
"Kaoru-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me all the qualities of Tomoe-san."  
  
Kaoru froze, and then giggled falsely. "But she's a great girl, ne?"  
  
"I am 15, Kaoru-san," he said coldly. "I'd rather not get married before puberty."  
  
Kaoru cringed at the cold tone of voice. Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru-san, gomen if that was a bit harsh . . ."  
  
She shook her head. "It's ok . . . why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"Hai, I will. Arigato." With that, he walked upstairs.  
  
Kaoru scrubbed the gi darkly. "Always knew I was a bad actor. More subtle approach, maybe?"  
  
[AN: Hehheh, a bit of crazy matchmaking here. I can't seem to get time to go very fast. It takes me a long time to get past a few minutes of storytime. Of course, I can also skip one month with the enter key. Hehe.]  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
[I have a new story, called "The Superstar and the Swordsman". Ah, yes, bad title, but I'm working hard on it! It is, as you can probably tell, a Ken/Kao story again. And yes, still romance. Do I just have to write romance? ^^;;; It's set in present day, and there's some OOC-ness. =) But please, check it out, oka? Arigato!]  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
[eh, time to talk to my reviewers =)]  
  
XP-DarkAngel: Yes, DarkAngel-sama, I shall update! * salutes * Hehe. Thanks for reviewing my story, your comments are always nice, and yes, quite helpful. Arigato! And as for the transporter . . . I'll just say that she'll eventually find it. ^^  
  
AnimeFan26: Sorry if the Kenshin thing seemed a bit cruel. Don't worry, he'll end up ok! I won't kill him or anything, he's still going to have a future and all.  
  
Icy2: Personally, I have no idea whether this will be a KT or KK fic. I guess we'll know when I write it, I often get ideas for a chapter after I start writing it. ^^;;; and I'm glad the second sword amused you . . . I couldn't find a less vulgar way of talking. XD  
  
And to everyone else, thanks for reading! Arigato Arigato Arigato! 


	12. Vanguard of Madness

[A/N: Time sequence may be a little bit off. Deepest apologies, but I haven't been able to closely read Jinchuu arc yet . . . ^^;;; and my parents dislike me purchasing anything anime-related . . . but the events will still go on, just out of the correct time sequence. If you could tell me when everything occurred and all, please do!]  
  
:: chapter 12 ::  
  
It was another night as always: Tomoe and Kaoru were in Kenshin's room. Tomoe, was mending a kimono that had ripped, and Kaoru was diligently reading one of Kenshin's many books, both waiting for Kenshin to return.  
  
It had been like this for many nights. The three of them never brought up the subject. It had been integrated into their lives: a black envelope meant nothing more than that Kenshin would be out late, even though deep inside, they all knew.  
  
Kaoru rubbed her eyes. It was Tomoe's turn tonight to wash Kenshin's clothes, and Kaoru was glad. Not that she didn't like washing it; she didn't mind it at all. But, after all, she did want to get Tomoe and Kenshin together.  
  
But then again, Kenshin had been colder than usual ever since that night he loosened up. He never smiled, and his eyes stayed sharp all the time. But then . . .  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
Kaoru glared daggers at the door that ruined her train of thought. "What? Who is it?"  
  
Tomoe simply put down her work. "Come in."  
  
In walked a tall man with a high ponytail. "Sorry that it's late. May I disturb you ladies for a moment?"  
  
Kaoru smiled at him. "Sure, why?"  
  
"If you're looking for Himura," Tomoe said, "Well, he's out tonight."  
  
The man smiled grimly. "Yes, I know. I'm his superior."  
  
A silence filled the room for a few moments. Then, suddenly: "WHAT?"  
  
He smiled at Kaoru. "Yes, I'm Himura-san's . . . shall we say boss? I coordinate his work. I'm Katsura."  
  
Kaoru stared at him. "Wait, when you say coordinate his work . . . do you mean . . .?" She modeled her hands into the rough shape of an envelope.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kaoru had to force her jaw not to drop.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
" . . . mass execution . . . kept quiet . . ."  
  
Kaoru glanced at Katsura, who was speaking somberly to Tomoe, who was listening intently. They were talking about the war. Not that she didn't want to pay attention, she just wasn't good at history, and was lost after the first two words.  
  
With all her willpower, Kaoru made herself sit up straight. If she didn't listen, she could at least pretend to listen.  
  
" . . . And, Himura is fulfilling on of the hardest roles. He is the vanguard for this code of madness."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. Vanguard? She never knew Kenshin was . . . so needed, so important. But why . . .  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Tomoe said, as if reading Kaoru's mind. "Do you want Kaoru-san and I to fulfill a role too?"  
  
Katsura stood up, and smiled, shaking his head. "Pardon me . . . I don't want you two to do anything for us . . . I just wanted you to understand what we are doing here." With that, he walked out.  
  
Kaoru and Tomoe sat in silence. After a few minutes, Kaoru spoke up. "Tomoe . . . Kenshin . . . do you think he's . . ."  
  
Tomoe looked at Kaoru straight in the eye. "I'm not really sure what I think anymore."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kaoru wrung out the rag. There, all clean. She dumped out the bucket of water and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Ever since last night, Katsura's words had repeated itself over and over again in her head. It almost made her see Kenshin - this Kenshin - in a new way. It was apparent she was thinking about it, and so was Tomoe: last night, both of them forgot to meet Kenshin after he was done.  
  
"Okami, I'm done with the hall."  
  
"I am done with the dining room," Tomoe said, walking in and talking off her apron.  
  
"Good job girls, you've done way enough for one day."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai." Kaoru turned to Tomoe. "Let's go."  
  
The two girls trudged up the stairs, wearily. It was also apparent that neither girl had gotten much sleep. Kaoru opened the door.  
  
Propped against a wall, katana against his shoulder, asleep, was Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru smiled. This sleeping Kenshin reminded her of the Rurouni she knew, always caught taking a nap simply propped in a corner.  
  
"Kaoru . . ." Tomoe said quietly. "Kenshin-san . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know that he is killing for a new era . . . that he is the vanguard of this madness?"  
  
"Hai . . ."  
  
"And yet . . . when you look at him this way, sleeping, he's just a boy, not even of age . . . just a child?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
A slight breeze blew through the open window. "It's a bit chilly today, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Tomoe walked forward, shawl in hand.  
  
"Tomoe . . .?"  
  
"I just think he might catch a cold like this . . ." She draped her shawl across his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, too fast to see, Kenshin's body was alive once more. He leaped up, eyes glinting, katana unsheathed.  
  
Kaoru screamed. 'Wait, no, Kenshin said that . . . didn't he say that there was half an inch between the blade and her? And that this was the moment that brought them . . . closer?'  
  
She looked at their direction and breathed a sigh of relief. Kenshin had a stunned look on his face, his katana pressed up against Tomoe. Tomoe was surprised and just about horrified, but Kaoru was glad to see that she was obviously still alive and breathing.  
  
Kaoru felt weak with relief. Thank god it had gone on like the past before she meddled. Thank . . .  
  
Kaoru drew her breath in sharply.  
  
A drop of blood splashed onto the wood floor. 


	13. The Half Inch That Changed Everything

:: Chapter 13 ::  
  
Kenshin quickly drew back his katana. His eyes were wide with shock, and also with fear. One drop of blood stained the cold steel.  
  
Tomoe lightly touched her neck. There was a small cut, only about an inch. It avoided any vital parts. In fact, the only thing Tomoe might get from it would be a small scar.  
  
And yet . . .  
  
Tomoe drew her fingers away from the cut. Her white fingers were dotted by crimson drops.  
  
Kenshin dropped his katana. "Tomoe-san, I . . ."  
  
With a sob and a frightened look, she grabbed her shawl from the ground where it had fallen. She rushed and grabbed a small book from a drawer, and then dashed out.  
  
Even Kaoru knew that she would never return again.  
  
She looked down at the ground. Great, real great. Her meddling had changed the past by a half inch of separation. Small, but it changed everything forever.  
  
She looked into Kenshin's eyes. They were wide from shock. He turned to her, a look of sorrow etched deep. "Kaoru-san . . ."  
  
Kaoru felt her heart wrenched out. This Kenshin looked nothing like the Hitokiri Battousai the mothers threatened children about. This Kenshin looked like a lost child on the verge of tears. He was a child, after all.  
  
"Kaoru-san . . ." he said again, voice trembling. "I never wanted to hurt her . . . or you . . . I couldn't . . . I can't." He forlornly looked as the katana, it's right immaculacy marred by one drop of blood. The one drop that changed everything. "But . . . how?"  
  
He looked into her eyes again. "Why?"  
  
Kaoru walked forward and lightly patted his shoulder. She felt him shrink and stiffen at her touch. "Kenshin . . . san, it's alright . . ."  
  
"You should leave . . . I don't know what I might do to you."  
  
"No . . . you're a good person . . ."  
  
"I almost killed Tomoe-san."  
  
"Kenshin, you never meant to."  
  
"I . . ." He drew away slightly. "I know that I'm a hitokiri, but . . . I never thought I'd sink so low as to . . . women . . ." A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Kaoru felt a deep compassion. "It's alright . . . I know you'll never hurt me, Kenshin. No matter who you are, I'll always be here."  
  
Kenshin broke down sobbing in her arms. Kaoru comforted him as she would a young child.  
  
Kenshin wiped away a few tears, but they kept coming. "I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
Kaoru lightly stroked his hair. "Shh . . . everything will be alright . . ."  
  
Slowly, the sky darkened.  
  
~~ End Chapter ~~  
  
Sorry for the super short chapter! ^^:;; But, you see, I'm running out of ideas . . . again. Yes, I know, I am a horrible writer, ne? But I want your opinions. Do you want  
  
1. Kaoru and Kenshin/Battousai get married . . .  
  
2. Kaoru leaves to her time before anything happens . . .  
  
or  
  
3. Kenshin, distraught, leaves and starts wandering before the bakumatsu is over?  
  
Any other suggestions are also very welcome! Please help a struggling author . . . preferably me! ^^  
  
And thank you for the encouraging reviews. I feel very loved. =) 


	14. The Last of the Old Life

You guys are going to kill me for this now. Look at the top, where it displays all the categories of this story. Look. See "Angst/Humor" right there? Yep. Bet you've been wondering where angst comes in, huh?  
  
Yes . . . just a warning. If you don't like unhappy endings, unhappy characters, unhappy circumstances . . . you should start reading my other stories. Because from here, it's going to get darker. Er, at least until I stray off course again.  
  
Yeah and . . . I still can't get the time sequences and events correct. Pardon me if there's wrong information. I'm supposing that this is the same day as the last chapter.  
  
**:: Chapter 14 ::**  
  
Kaoru quietly sewed Kenshin's worn gi by the candlelight. Looking to her right, she could see him, quietly sleeping.  
  
He had been hysterical for hours, sobbing into her arms like a small child. And there, Kaoru had never thought that this boy she was comforting in her embrace would be her oro-ing object of affection in the future.  
  
"I'd never hurt you," he had blubbered, "never."  
  
Finally, he was asleep, comforted by Kaoru. Kaoru sighed. What a mess.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. A smiling Iizuka walked in, a bottle of sake in hand. "Heeeey, Himura," he drawled, "It's the festival, let's get going! Afterwards, we can hit the red-light district and -"  
  
Kaoru shot him a look. "Shh! Be quiet! He's asleep!"  
  
Iizuka raised an eyebrow, and then backed out of the room. Kaoru scoffed: what a strange man.  
  
Noises suddenly arose from outside, and Kenshin's body suddenly sprang up.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. "What . . ."  
  
The door suddenly burst open once more, this time crashing to the ground, breaking. A red, heavily breathing man cried out, "Himura!"  
  
"Katakai, what is . . . you're supposed to be guarding Katsura at the meeting!"  
  
The man named Katakai shook his head violently. "The secret meeting place – the Ikedaya – it's been raided by – the shinsengumi!"  
  
Kaoru was surprised by the sudden change in Kenshin. His face flushed red, then faded into a chalk white shade. "What about – what about Katsura?" he cried.  
  
"It was too early, and Katsura wasn't there yet," Karakai said, sighing. "The head of Tsushima was taking his place. And because he was taking a nap, he missed disaster."  
  
Katakai's face was a mask of remorse. "But Yoshida . . . and Miyabe . . ."  
  
Quick as a light, Kenshin leaps for his katana. He was just about to burst through the open door when Iizuka bodily held him back. "Himura, it's too late now! Even if you leave now, you'll be too late! There's 3,000 Bafuku soldiers there! Fighting now would only make things worse!"  
  
Katakai leaned on the wall, shaking his head in despair.  
  
Kenshin let his body go limp and fell out of Iizuka's restraint. He collapsed onto the ground. He pounded the floorboards with tightly clenched fists and roared with all the anger and frustration he had.  
  
.........  
  
Kaoru, dressed in a plain and simple kimono, closely followed Kenshin. He donned a large hat, hiding his face in shadow. They had just witnessed the bloodied – but victorious – Shinsengumi. Kenshin's face was dark, contorted up in thought.  
  
The two were nearing a bridge. "Um, Kenshin?" Kaoru timidly asked, "where are we going?"  
  
Kenshin was silent for a few seconds. Finally he softly said, "to see him."  
  
The reached the bridge, where they stood and watched the sun. An old beggar stood underneath, huddling under a raincoat covered with mud and grime. Who could possibly be so filthy?  
  
"Katsura," Kenshin said to the beggar, "I heard about the Ikedaya meeting."  
  
Kaoru felt a sense of understanding. So this was why they came.  
  
"Their real plan was to set fire to the city and capture the Emperor in the confusion," Kenshin continued. "You were the only one who opposed that outrage. You were also the only one to survive the attack. Katakai says it's by Heaven's decree."  
  
"But look at us now," Katsura said, shaking his head. "Kyoto's Choushuu faction is destroyed. We're now being pursued as enemies of the Emperor. In Hagi the conservatives are gaining power. There's been a reversal in the provincial government. I'll stay in hiding for a while. I can't go back to Hagi, but if I stay here I'll be caught."  
  
A short pause. Then: "What should I do?" Kenshin asked. "The Inn was burnt to the ground."  
  
"We've arranged for a house in a village just outside of the city," Katsura said. "You can stay there. I'll contact you through Iizuka. And Kaoru," Katsura said.  
  
Kaoru snapped to attention. "Yes?"  
  
"If you have nowhere to go, you can stay with Himura." Katsura slowly got up to his feet. "A married couple will be less suspicious than a young man alone. Of course, it'll only be for show."  
  
Katsura started to walk off. "Take care of him, Kaoru," he said, before turning his back to them.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stared at Katsura's disappearing silhouette in silence. Finally, Kaoru broke the void. "Well, what should we do? I mean, I don't really have anywhere to go, but . . ."  
  
Kenshin turned to her. His golden eyes had flecks of violet that shimmered in the sunlight. "It's not like you have nowhere to go. If you want money to travel I can give it to you."  
  
He paused, then gave a soft chuckle. "I suppose it would be cruel to leave it all up to you. Let's live together."  
  
Kaoru stared at him.  
  
"I don't know how long it will last, but . . ." Kenshin turned around, looking at the other side of the river. "It doesn't have to be for show."  
  
Kaoru smiled and took his hands into hers. "It definitely doesn't."  
  
Together, they watched the sun set upon their world.  
  
**:: End Chapter ::**  
  
Lots of this chapter is just transition. Lots of quotes. Lots of useless fluff. =[]  
  
Thanks to Maigo-chan's manga translations which make up a bunch of this chapter.  
  
Next time, I swear, original stuff. XD And hopefully, not so darn happy. 


End file.
